


Loving Him (Larcel/Lirry AU) [EDITED]

by SilencingMySoul



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Styles is Marcel, Lircel, M/M, Marcel & Harry Styles are Siblings, Marcel Styles - Freeform, Nerd Harry Styles, One Direction (band) - Freeform, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Punk Niall, Punk Zayn, Romance, Teen Romance, loucel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencingMySoul/pseuds/SilencingMySoul
Summary: Marcel has to pick from two guys,Punk or Jock.He wants him. He loves him.It's all about him, no matter who he's with. That's what the stories about...Loving Him..[CAUTION: Mature; PG 13]ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.©2013 DYLAN M. ELLIS





	1. Marcel Styles

Name: Marcel Styles

Nickname: Marcy

Age: 17

Status: Unpopular; Nerd

Bully/Bullied: Bullied

Siblings: Gemma, and Harry Styles

Parents: Mother- Anne

Bio: Bullied by Harry friends; Louis, Niall, and Zayn, including Harry. They all hurt him, but it's not the physical pain that hurts the most, nor is it Niall, Liam, or Zayn. It's the fact that it's his BROTHER, who also bullies him, the one who was supposed to stand up to the bullies for him, not be one. Also it was Louis, the one he is or was IN LOVE with, who may not always physically hurt him, but ALWAYS mentally and emotionally torchers him; causing that black hole, in the middle of his chest, that was once filled with a big(kind loving) heart. The only person Marcel is sweet and gentle to now-a-days are 2 girls, one as Harry and his friends' say is his "bodyguard", name Hailey Rose, and her younger sister Brianna. Marcel used to have the biggest heart any girl would wish for in guys, he use to be friends with everyone; in middle school that is. Now nobody, except Hailey and Brianna WANTS to be his friend for him, weather he's a nerd or not. 

Sexuality: Openly Gay


	2. Marcel Styles

Loving Him →

If you would like to repost this story onto a different website, please MESSAGE MY INBOX for permission, I will gladly give it to you. Thank you.

All you must do is put this down as my credit to the story:

©2013 Dylan M. Ellis.

ALL RIGHTS RESVERED.


	3. Louis "Tommo" Tomlinson

 Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Nickname: Tommo or Boobear  
Age: 17  
Status: Popular; Jock  
Bully/Bullied: Bully  
Siblings: 4; Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, and Phoebe Tomlinson  
Parents: Mother, works/lives in America, send 100,000's of dollars every month; no Father.                                                                      
Bio:Bullies Marcel, with friends Niall, Harry, and Zayn. No father. Only bullies when Marcel's "bodyguard" isn't around.

 

Sexuality: In-the-closet, Gay.


	4. Harry "Cheeky" Styles

Name: Harry Styles   
Nickname: Haz or Hazza        
Age: 17       
Status: Popular; Jock  
Bully/Bullied: Bully  
Siblings: Gemma, and Marcel Styles            
Parents: Father gone; Mother always away working as a stylist, business Marketer,  and lawyer.         
Relationship Status: Single.                               
Bio:  Bullies Marcel, with the rest of the boys, because he's a "nerd" as they say. Bullies his brother, because he thinks of Marcel as a embarrassment. Upset and ashamed of Marcel. Gemma's living her own life. (won't be in the story, idk)                     

 

Sexuality: Straight(or is he?)


	5. Chapter 1

Marcel POV:

     I was sitting behind the cash register, in a small Café I worked at after school, thinking about the one boy in my school who has yet to be anything other than an ass to me. Louis Tomlinson. I mean, _who wouldn't love his feathery chestnut hair, pink plump lips- that look soft enough to kiss, ocean blue eyes that could star into your soul, his big bum that made you want to faint, or that small feminine-like body, with those abs_ \- needless to say i'm currently gawking at nothing. I can't help it, he's just so handsome. Louis and his friends hangout here everyday, other populars at school came here too but Louis and his gang stuck out. "Lmao! Um- Marcy?.... You-uh- you're drooling! Haha, again." Hailey, my best friend of 4 years says. She's an employee here as well, "What?" I reach my hand up, now looking her, and find that I was in fact drooling over Louis Tomlinson, "Um... I need that, please?" I ask, taking the napkin which was in her hand and wiped my mouth.

     Hailey stares at me knowingly, "Marcy, I love you and all, but why _dickface_?" I stopped staring at Louis to give Hailey a look, "H, if you have a problem with me being in love with you-know-who, then just say something." Hailey looked at me as if I gained three extra heads and said, "No! no, no, no. Marcel, how could you even say that shit! I have no problems and you know that!" Hailey then comes and hugs me, her head fitting right under my chin. I rest my head on hers wrapping my arms around her waist. I sigh and quietly mumble, " _Why do they hate me_...." My eyes begin to water thinking of them, "even my own brother b-bullies me!" my eyes grew wide and I unwrapped my arm from around her instantly getting scared. Shit! She wasn't suppose to know that! "h-he... _HE WHAT_!? THAT BITCH HURTS YOU TOO?! WHEN? WHERE?! NO! I'll go ask, and DON'T you fucking dare try to stop me! Oh AND you're coming!" We walk over to their table, me dragging my feet, to take their orders. _Oh. God_. I'm going to get beat twice as hard because of Hailey, but she's just trying to protect me, so I don't really mind. As we reach the table, they all look up. Dear God....

Hailey's POV:

        We walk up to the table, Marcel's being quiet and shy as usual. Probably because Louis' sitting at the table too. I'm not going to say anything like Marcel thinks i will, but I WILL try to make Harry a little jealous!  _He deserves it for bullying my best friend!_  I know Harry likes me, that's why I'm doing this.  I smile, and take out my note pad and pin, "Ayy dudes, you all know me, Hailey! And the most amazing person I know and would die for! Marcel!" I say, excitement mixed in my voice, blushing a little. When you're on theatre for 4 years, acting becomes a natural. I give them a big smile, " So, can I get you guys any drinks?" Niall answered- like always, "Zayn and I will have coke.. Uh, Harry and Louis will have Pepsi, thanks." Niall says showing his adorable white braces, I blush a little. Turning towards Marcel, I hug him and look up at him, with puppy eyes. "Marcy? Can you go get 2 cokes and 4 pepsi's?... Pleeease?" he looks at me and nods, turning around to go get them. I turn and talk to each boy individually, "Zaynie?" he looks up at me with a curious expression, "Bring Waliyha, today! Bri wanted to hang out with her." He nods, and I turn to the next guy, "Niiiaaalllll, you, Louis, and Harry better help me pick something nice to wear tonight! 'Cause Zayn's hanging with Perrie tonight",  Louis, Niall, and Harry all look at me confused. "So... Nialler?" He smiles, telling me to go on. "Care to join me at the movies tonight?" I smile as  his eyes light up, he's such a good friend, but his smile instantly falls a little as I see Harry glare at him, _Jealous much? What the hell_ , "Why me?" I smile and happily say , "You're one of muy closest friends." I turn to Louis real quick smile and say, "You are not going to be an dick to Marcy anymore" he frowns, "Who said i'd listen to you?" I smile and say, "Hun? You lost his trust, but you gain it back. You turned his chest into a dark black abyss, but you can full it up again with the right pieces. All you have to do is _try_. Do it before you lose him forever." I then turn back to Niall and wait for his reply, "I don't think I can, sorry Hailey." I just smile, sit next to Harry, and gave him puppy eyes, "Do you want to go with me then? Marcel wanted me to ask you- _I don't know why_ \- I was just going as friends with Niall, but if you're busy I could just go with Marcel." Harry quickly cut me in, "No! i'd love to, Hailey." he says giving me a warm, happy smile. Marcel came back and gave everyone their drinks including me and him our pepsi's. I look at the time, "Thanks, oh and Harry? You can thank Marcy, pick me up at 9 tonight. Bye guys! Love you Marcy" I hug Marcel and kiss Marcel on the cheek, then wave to the guys and kiss Harry's cheek also, causing him to blush. _God, he's cute_.

Marcel POV:

        I walk back to the table and gave everyone their drinks including, Hailey and I our pepsi's. "Thanks, oh and Harry? you can thank Marcy, pick me up at 9 tonight. Bye guys! Love you Marcy" Hailey hugged me and jars my cheek, waved to the guys and kiss Harry's cheek, ' ** _he's blushing_**?'. 

        " Um... Would you like anything to eat?" I say awkwardly, scared they'll suddenly be rude to me again. Surprisingly Louis answers, "Harry, and Zayn will have steak, Niall will have steak, eggs, chicken, and toast, and i'll have a salad, and some fish, please." he said with a really shy smile, ' ** _Shy_**?', "O-okay. Your food will be here shortly", I turn to go back to the register when I felt a hand grad my wrist, "Marcel?" I turned and saw it was Louis, I gave him a polite smile in hope that he won't hurt me, "Yes, Louis?" he flushed, and said, "I-I am really sorry for all the crap we put you through, since middle school, so please forgive me?" I looked at him in thought, I don't know if I could trust him, then he quickly added, "You don't have to trust me! All I need to know is you forgive me, and I am willing to let me gain back your trust. Whether it takes a month, 10 years, or the rest of my life, I am willing to gain your trust back! What do you say?" My eyes started to water, "I-I-" 

         " _Marcel Styles_?!" I looked at the guys, and saw a flash of anger in all the guys eyes, and fury in Louis', I turned to the left and saw Liam Payne, the school's strongest jock, standing there smiling at me. I blushed and smiled at him, "Hi Liam, do you need something?" I say in a quiet, shy, voice. **_Why is he so cute_**. He came closer and put on a charming grin, "You're free tonight, am I correct?" I nodded, "Would you like to go out?" I nodded without hesitation because he's so cute, "Wh-" Liam cut me off, rubbing my arm, causing my eyes to widen and me to blush darker, "You like me, right Marcy?" I nodded again, "Then will you go out on a date with me?" I tried to turned to the boys to ask Harry is it was okay, but Liam grabbed my chin gently, "Marcel" he said softly, " You don't have to ask Harry permission to go on a date with me." I took a deep breath, and look Liam in the eyes, "I can't Liam... Why... Why do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked, sorrow in my voice. "Who wouldn't, you're amazing" I took one glance at the guys; Zayn and Niall glaring at Liam and two of his mates, Harry shaking his head at me, mouthing a stern, ' _no_ ', glaring along with Louis, at Liam and his mates. "Okay, lets go now-" I get cut off by Harry, saying in a stern voice, "Marcel Styles, you are NOT going on a date with Liam, or even talking to him." 

          They all suddenly stop dead on their track, by Liam's voice, "Marcel, give me a chance. A chance to love you. To show you I'd never hurt you!..." I become speechless as I stare at him, "Let me show you I wont be betray your kindness like Zayn, who told you to die in front of the whole school-" I looked to my right, Zayn was looking at the table with guilt in his face, "Harry, you own brother, Marcel. The one who's suppose to protect you, not hurt you. Say 'I love you', not 'I hate you'. Who's suppose to be proud to call you his brother, not ashamed to, and he should accept you, not tell you and everyone else you're disgusting-" I glanced at Harry, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Or Louis... Marcel, _the guy never even noticed you_ , unless it was to say some shit-ass comment to you, he would never show you the love I can show you, Marcel. He..." I see tears starting to stream down Liam's face, "He never even knew you loved him since- him, and Harry became mates!" My eyes widen, and I hear the guys gasp, and Liam continues, "J-just... I never talked to you because I was so shy. Please go out with me?" I'm crying, tears streaming down my face. "Okay, I'll go out with you!" I smile, and Liam wipes my eyes with his thumbs. "I wont let you down, Marcel. I'll pick you up at 10..  Bye Marce." I waved at him, when he was out the door, I clear me throat and turn to Harry and his mates, all I say was, "I'm tired of putting up with your crap for the last few years, and I can go out with Liam if I want, so bye, or in French,  _Au revoir_." I turn, walk out the door and head home to get ready for tonight.


	6. Chapter 2

Marcel POV :

     When I got home, the guys were already there, seeing as they had a car. I walked through the door I saw Harry and Louis sitting on the couch talking, but they stopped when they saw me come in. I sighed, "Harry, I must go get ready, so if you want to call me a disgrace, or a faggot, or some shit, wait until i'm done." Harry looks at Louis the whole time, and Louis just shakes his head and looks at his shoes. Rolling my eyes, I walk upstairs.

     I take out my clothes that Hailey bought me and hop into the shower. After about 10 minutes I get out, dry off, and get dressed, blow-dry my hair, and put contacts in. Good thing on my way here I texted Hailey and asked what I should wear. When i'm done I look like a totally different person. The person no one, not even my family- or Harry- has seen me as, since grade 5. The last year I was, cool, and not a nerd. I send a picture of myself to Hailey, if she likes it-being my best friend- i'll stay like this for now on! I check the time. 9:50. I hear my phone ring, _HaiBai_ x , I put my white converse on, then walked downstairs, answering my phone (Iphone 6).

     Hailey speaks as soon as She can hear me, " _Hey Marcy! You look so_..." I wait a few seconds before rolling my eyes, "Waiting, Hailey." She laughs and starts yelling with excitement, " _I can't explain.... **YOU LOOK FUCKING GREAT DUDE!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE** , I knew you were cute before **BUT NOW YOU'RE HOT AS FUCK! YOU LOOK SO HOT MARCY! I'M FANGIRLING**_!!!"

     I laugh, running my hand through my hair, smiling, "Thanks Hailey," I walk into the living room and sat across from Harry and Louis, seeing their eyes widen, then put Hailey on speaker, "I think i'm going to keep this look then." Hailey squeals, " _OMG REALLY!!! But... Why the hell would you do that?! Marcel you better stay sweet, and keep the straight-A's up_!!!" I start to speak, "I will Hai-" Hailey interrupts me, quietly asking, " _Marcel. Why Liam_?"

     What? "What do you mean by ' _Why Liam_ '?" I hear Hailey sigh, " _Marcel Styles! I know you! You Harry's TWIN brother, you look like him just an inch shorter! With your hair curly not pushed back! You better not change! Marcy! I know Harry and the boys hurt you, trust me, I know.... but you promised you wouldn't change whether it meant getting bullied or not!_ " Hailey's vocie cracking at the end.  
     I sigh and look at Harry and Louis when speaking, "Hailey, It's a little late for warning.... A-and promised are meant to be broken." I feel a bit sad but not an ounce of guilt fills me. Hailey mumbles quietly through the phone, " _What are you saying, Marcel_?" I take a deep breath and let the words flow, looking back and forth from the two boys eyes, "Harry wanted me to change for years. He said, I'm a disgrace, that I look like a nerd, and I'm ugly, he told me I have no confidence... a-and no one would ever love me. Well, Hailey..." I sigh again, "I'm giving Harry his wish, and my wish. I'm not going to be a disgrace anymore, I look like a popular now, I'm hot, I have confidence, and someone loves me... haha! The guy is a hot jock-" Hailey cuts me off with her yelling, " _YOU THINK LOUIS' THE SEXIEST PERSON YOU EVER SAW_ -" Both Louis and I blush from that statement, "AS I WAS SAYING!... Hailey, the guy is a hot jock, and he loved me as a nerd! He hasn't even seen me like this yet!" Just then the doorbell dings. " _Marcel_ -" I cut Hailey off again, "Hailey, I have to go... Liam's here. Bye." I smile weakly evsn though she can't see it. " _Bye, Marcel_."

     I hang up, and put my phone in my pocket, "I'll be back at 12... Don't wait up" As I walk to the door someone grabs me and covers my mouth, so I can't scream. I see Harry walk to the door, and open it. "Payne." "Styles, where's Marcel? We have a date." Harry snorts, "Marcel has food poisoning, you little shit, come back tomorrow" _Fucking liar_. There was a short pause, I hear Liam sigh and say "Fine. I'll be back tomorrow at 3, later Styles." When Harry shuts the door, he turns to me, and Louis lets me go. "Marcel we need to talk"- I cut him off, "What the hell and If I don't want to?" he smiles, "Too bad." Giving up, I go and sit on the couch, Harry sits on the loveseat across from me, and Louis sits next to me, our arms touching. "What do you want, Harry-" I get cut off by surprisingly not Harry, but Louis, saying something I would have never thought would come out of his mouth, as he grabs my hand, and said five magic words; music to my ears.

" _Marcel, I'm in love with you._ "

     I look at Louis in complete shock. I feel all these different emotions, not knowing what to feel, I look at Harry, "This is the crap you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?" I say with no emotion, he nods, probably expecting me to answer. I sigh and look at Louis, "What do you want me to say, Louis? _That I feel the same? Let's go out, I will cancel with Liam? Want to be my boyfriend?_ Oh, how about this: ' _Louis i'll suddenly forget about the shit you put me through in the last few years, just because you finally decided to admit your feelings, even though Liam Payne, an attractive, nice guy wasn't afraid to tell me his feelings the first time he ever talked to me_ ,' is that what you want? Well, I'm sorry Louis, I can't just forgive and forget that easily. The old Marcel Styles would have been able 'forgive and forget', but I'm not the old Marcel Styles as of tonight... You all killed him, he's not with us, I'm going out with Liam tomorrow, and that's final." I say in a strict voice.

     I turn around to walk upstairs, but Louis grabs my arm, and turns me around, "P-please Marcel, just give me a ch-chance," Louis says while sobbing, as much as I want to give him a chance but I can't. If the person you loved treated you like shit for years, then suddenly wanted you, right after, might I add, the fittest and strongest guy in school asks you to be his, who would you go for? The one who made you feel like shit or the nice guy? Sounds like jealousy, right? Maybe he thought I didn't feel the same, and got upset, i know i'd do the same! 'I _think i love louis though_ ' i thought. "D-do you really think that, Marcel?" Louis chokes out, looking at me like he won the lottery. I said that out loud. I look at Louis for a few more moments, then turn to Harry, "I better not regret this you dick," Harry looks at me confused. I run to the door, pushing Harry out of the way in the process, and yell out to Liam to come back. He turned around and ran back from down the street. "Marcel? Is that you?! I was going to leave, but wanted to go through my contacts to find your number and text you first... you don't look sick," he says while looking at me up and down. "About that..."

•:•:•:•:•

     I walk back inside after Liam left, seeing Harry sitting on the couch with a sobbing Louis. It broke my heart to see the man I'm in love with so heartbroken, _he probably thinks I went on the date with Liam_ , I'm fixing this right now. I slam shut the door so they know I'm back, Louis and Harry heads snap up eyes wide. "You didn't go with Liam," Harry stated confused, I grab Harry's phone from beside him and text Niall and Zayn, "Go hang out with Zayn and Niall, at Zayn's house... Don't come back until morning, Louis and I are going talk." I say with a serious expression, after Niall texts backs saying Zayn's in the shower, and to come over anytime. Harry look even more confused, but leaves anyways, shutting the door behind him, saying he has clothes at Zayn's. After Harry was out the door, I turn to Louis to, who is still crying, mumbling quietly, "I love you, Marcel. Please believe me," over and over again. "You do love me," I stated, seeing in his eyes he wasn't lying, but telling the complete truth.

\- SMUT-

     Louis looks at me mumbling the same thing, and nods, he wasn't lying then I'll show him how he hurt me, but also the love I have for him that he deserves. "Louis come with me to my room," with that we head up stairs. When we're in my room I tell him to shut and lock the door, don't want my mum walking in, he does so, no longer crying but confused, by now I know Louis needs to be shown love, because he's more vulnerable than he looks. I tell him to sit down on my bed, when he sits down I go up to him and straddle him, 'oof' he falls on his back wide eyes tears slowing down. "Louis, be mine" I say, he nods quickly giving me a watery smile, "I'm going to show you the love you deserve, okay?" "Y-ye-ss" I put my finger to his lips, "Ssh, baby don't say anything let me show you the love you deserve." this time he only nods, looking at my lips.

     I lean down and press a soft, yet passionate kiss to his lips, he wraps his arms around ny neck tangling his fingers in my curls. My hands slowly rubbing his curvy hips, causing a moan to escape his lips, 'Mmmfph' that was the sexiest things I have ever heard. I moved my hands to his pants zipper, unzipping them and pulling them down, still kissing him I pull his boxers down, his erection, pulling away from the kiss I see him blushing crimson. "Can I?" He shyly nods, turning redder if possible, I move down to his hard-on throbbing lying on his stomach, "So beautiful, Lou" that only makes him redder, I take the tip of him member and kiss it, "Mmmfph M-marc-cy" I feel myself get hard from that. I take him whole, causing him to grip my hair, I swirl my tongue around his head sucking hard, bobbing my head up and down fast, "Oi, MARCY! Mmm... So c-clos-" I stop to tell him, "Come on baby cum for me, I want to taste you," I say getting back to work and rubbing his bear thighs with my thumbs. Louis releases in my mouth.

     I swallow, and grab the lube under my bed coating my fingers, putting one near Louis' hole, "If it hurts, tell me to stop" I say to Louis, inserting one finger all the way, letting him get use to it. (A/N Louis has always loved Marcel, so he never had a relationship to lose his virginity in. Marcel lost his to some ex) I add another, then a third when he gets use to the second. When he's ready I kiss him, "Louis you need to tell me if i'm hurting you okay" I say stictly, "Mmm... Y-yes M-marc-cy-y, ooooh, just put it in my! I wanna feel you inside me, no condom," with that I peck his lips one last time and coat myself with lube, and i line myself up to his hole, "I love you" Louis' eyes water, and he smiles, "I love you too, Marcy" he says shyly, and pecks me, "I'm ready Marcy, your going to be my first y'know" I chuckle, "I figured, boo, you never had a relationship before. That's why I'm having this slow, I want it to be special for you, now ssh." I say slowly going to his neck finding his sweet spot, he moaned and I started sucking the spot, while doing that I slowly put my length in, stopping so he can get use to it, "Marc-cy, g-go-" "Sssh" I says quietly licking, then kissing the marked spot, moving to another. I put my full length in him, rubbing his hips, then arse, "Oi.. love you feeling my bum," he moves a little signalling he's ready, I start going pushing in and out, causing his te a moaning mess, under me. The room is filled with our moans, "M-mar-cy i-i.... c-cu-m" "Ssh me too... on three. One. Two." I kiss him, while his fingers run through my curls. "Three." We come together, and share a sweet kiss.

-Smut over-

     We lay down, me spooning him, Louis tracing circles on my arm, both of us softly panting. We stay in a silence for a few minutes, "Thank you for forgiving me, Marcy," he says, "Of course boo... I forgive, and you have my trust... you always had it," I says quietly, hugging tightly, he turned around and put his face in my chest, "Thank you for being my first.... everything, I'm so in love with you." I smile, "No, thank you for letting me be," then I kiss him on his temple, telling him to sleep, since it's Sunday and tomorrows a holiday. I am also planing a surprise date for tomorrow. I then say the six magic words; I know he's been longing hear. Not 'i love you, but:

"I'm _in love_ with you too."


	7. Chapter 3

(What happens in this chapter i would NEVER do, and Bri-Hailey's younger sister)

·:·:·:· Skipping a month , Loucel is secrely dating ·:·:·:·

Harry POV:

     I decided to surprise visit Hailey today, it's our one month anniversary anyways. I bought flowers and chocolates, I don't even know why I'm putting such a big effort into buying her these! All she's been doing is cancelling our dates, leaving early when we spend time together, and always texts on her phone. I knock on her door and her mum answers. "Harry? Why-... I thought you and Hailey broke up, why are you here?" Her mum always was so blunt..

     "No Ms.Rose we're still happily in a relationship with eachother." I say smiling sweetly, " _But, she told me_..." Ms.Rose trailed off. She looked me, her smile turned into frown. "That little fucking bitch!" she muttered, angry, confusing me. I had never seen her so angry at someone and her daughter has been my brothers bestfriend for years. She caught my attention by talking, "Harry she may be my daughter but you have permission to call her what she is!" I was even more confused, following her upstairs when she signalled for me to. When she pointed to the door, she handed me the key-must be locked-motioning me to unlock it. I put the candy and chocolate in my left arm, and unlocked the door. When I opened it tears stung my eyes, a small gasp coming from my mouth causing her to look up, wide eyed mouth gaped. "You slut-fucking whore! _Having bloody sex with Justin from the basketball team_!.. Bitch, don't call or text me it's over!"

     All I could think before leaving was her mum was right.

·:·:·:·

Marcel POV:

     I was walking with Liam, sorry Harry, Louis, Niall, & Zayn, to Nandos so we talk. Once we got there we sat down and the waiter came. She said in an energetic and nice voice "Hello, what can I get you bo- _Marcy_?!" my eyes widened, "Bri, you work here? Oh, we'd like Pepsi's please!" She smiled and said "okay, and I wish I could talk but it's a busy day." After she left, Liam took a deep breath, "Marcel, please help me get your brother to be mine, I know them and I 'hate' each other but I have been in love with him since I first met him years ago!" He said quickly, leaving me excited and only slightly shock I saw it coming. "Okay, I knew you'd admit it sooner or later, so here's what you have to do to win my brother's heart..."

·:·:·:·

     As we were going back to my house Liam and I talked about nothing. When we got there I opened the door, "Marcel! Why the hell were you out with Liam eating lunch when you have a _BOYFRIEND_ here!?" I just smiled at Harry and the guys, turning to Liam, I nodded, 'Jealous much' I mouthed to him about Harry. "Sit," I told him, going over to the couch Louis sat on I grabbed his arm dragging him upstairs while yelling a 'Have fun guys' to the others knowing there's tension. I'm quite evil, but they need make up. Once I locked my bedroom door I pinned Louis up against the door, he wiggled trying to get out of my grib causing my large hands to go to his waist. "Let go of me, Marcel! Let go! Go back to you _boyfriend_ , I'm not your damn sex toy! Or your slut!" Louis start "hitting" my chest, I can't believe I-Marcel ' _The Once Nerd_ ' Styles- caused Louis ' _The Popular Badboy_ ' Tomlinson to feel like a... cheap slut! _Oh god_. I snapped out of it by hearing weeping and the hits getting softer. "L-let me g-g-go, M-" I cut him off with a soft kiss, "Louis. Baby, I was only talking with Liam about his secret love for Harry. I thought I showed you how much I loved you, when we made love!" "I-i'm sorr-ry Ma-Marc-cy. You must hate me for j-jump to c-c-conclusions..." I hugged him tightly, sliding each of my hands on his bum squeezing it softly, "EEK!! Mmm... Marccccyy!" I smiled, and started kissing down his warm neck humming. "Louis-I-gonna-make-love-so-good to you-tonight," I said in between kisses, my hands still on his bum pulling him against me more grinding slowly and kissing him passionately, "You'll trust me for now on, baby.... Would you trust me if we made that love? Baby?" He nodded and pulled me by the neck kissing me, pulling me to the bed.

The rest of the night were midnight memories, and pure blissful love...

Marcel POV:

     I woke up with my arms around Louis' slim, curvy, and bare waist- spooning him. I checked the time, 7:43am. Rubbing his lower abdomen lightly more or less trying to wake him, I kissed down his jawline grabbing the shaft of his member stroking it lightly. A minute later I heard Louis moaning 'Marrrrcellll', then moving to straddle him I looked in his piercing crystal blue eyes, lust showing in them. "Boo," I cooed, "Do you forgive me for ditching you to eat lunch with Liam?" I shook his head obviously needing more convincing- apart from last night, "Then I'll use my magical mouth on Louis Jr. until you forgive me." Seeing his face lighten up and bit his lip, I took that as a signal to start.

•:•:•

     "Marcy," breathes, "I forgive," breathes, "you," Louis said, and in return me saying that I know, checked the time seeing as it's 8:30am, getting up and getting dressed, "Boo, I'm planning a surprise so I'll be back in a few hours." "Okay baby," he said sending shivers down my spine. Giving him one last kiss I head out, luckily all the boys are already awake, grabbing Liam's arm we go out the door, preparing for the romantic picnic on the beach surrounded by candles, this date I planned for Louis and my anniversery. I receive a text from Hailey, who Liam has imformed me cheated on my brother- with fucking Justin Bieber. _My ex_. Only a fucking bitch would do that.

8:47 am→

 ** _Marcel I did something stupid please come over, with icecream and movies! ASAP -_** Hailey

8:48am→

 _Whore_ -Marcel

8:48am→

 ** _He told u?! Marcy I didn't do it to hurt u, it was to protect u_**! -Hailey

8:49am→

 _CHEATING ON MY BROTHER WITH MY EX IS PROTECTING ME?! UR A SLUT & A CRAPPY BFF_! -Marcel

8:50am→

 ** _He was cheatin on me alrdy! So I got bak @ em_**! -H

8:52am→

 _How's tht protecting me? And no he wasn't_! - Marcel

8:53am→

 ** _I'm srry, plz 4giv me! Com ovr I'll explain l8tr._** -Hailey

8:53am→

 _Cant. Setting up a special anniversary date 4 Lou._ -Marcel

9:10am→

     _**Thought u were @ ur house, but when I got there I saw this threw the window b4 I wlked ↑ da steps. Tht's Y I cheated on him, & who he cheating on me wit! I'm sorry Marcel. x**_

     I stood there speechless, not knowing what to do. It was a picture of Harry and Louis. Hailey had to be telling the truth, the pictures of them, are the same clothes they had on today. I saw Louis put on that shirt! Harry was in that when I came downstairs! Hailey may have done something wrong, but she always does stupid stuff to protect me, and others she loves. "Liam I have to check something at my house, come on. And be quiet when we get there!" He looks at me unsure, but agrees. A few minutes later we are at my house, Hailey crouched under the livingroom window. She shushes us and signals us to come over. We do so, and what I saw made my heart break feel as if I was _his_ sex toy. _His_ cheap slut. _A whore_. I thought I was his BOYFRIEND. "H-he...Why?! Hailey! Liam! He-And him-why-" Hailey runs over to me, Liam still in shock staring in the window, "Marcy-" "Don't call me that, he called me that." She look at me with simpathy, "Marcel, we're getting back at them! He has no excuse for why they're still kissing! No one accidently kisses for 25 minutes! A full snogging session!" All I did was cry in her arms muttering things like ' _I took his virginity_ ', ' _I gave him a blowjob_ ', and ' _He said lastnight he feel's like a cheap slut, then we 'made love', now I'm really feel like 'i'm some whore. No. His whore_ '.

     Hailey told Liam to go yell at them and said to me, "Marcel, your better than this! They think since their the bad boys of the school that they can do this behind your back shit. No way! They messed with your heart we mess with their's. Louis is in love with you I can see it, but he's too stupid to realize what he has! And since he broke your heart, we'll break his, by you 'dating' someone else. Same with Liam!" Usually I wouldn't want to break someone's heart or them alone, but Louis Tomlinson and Harold Styles has just broken our hearts so. This morning was the LAST time they'll see nice, happy, goody-two-shoe Marcel Styles. Just because they're in a gang (A/N Harry's gangs name is 'Rogue'),  just because they have tattoos all over their body, just because they act big bad and tough, and go to the gym doesn't mean they can't break me without something in return. I don't see positive from this point on, only negative. If they can be in a gang then I'll own one. If they can have tattoos, I'll just get more. If they can wear nice clothes, I'll wear better clothes. if they can be tough, i'll be tougher. And if they be bad in school and join a gym, I'll be worse and i'll join a gym also. Sorry Cheshire high, your good, positive, nice Marcel is gone.

     Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles get ready to meet your fucking worst enemy. I can't believe my own brother and boyfriend would do this to me. Your hearts will be crushed by the time i'm done with you.

-:-:-:-


	8. Chapter 4

Marcel POV:

     Hailey finally calmed me down and after she asked if I was okay, "Yeah." I wipe my eyes and see Liam just going inside to yell at them I quietly follow. "Liam", he turns around when he hears me, "Can I go in first?" he nods and steps aside letting me through, "Hailey, go home I don't want you to see him yell at them.. or me yell.. at them" she nods quickly leaving. I slowly reach for the door handle, thinking how not only I'm hurt. Yeah, my boyfriend is snogging someone else, who happens my brother. _But Liam is also getting hurt by this_ , he's in love with Harry, and just saw Harry snogging my boyfriend. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. Also, Liam, I'm going to get away from the pain after we yell at them.... after w-we yell at them, I'm leaving Louis." I see him nod sadly, with a frown- I take a deep breath quickly thinking back to what's happening. _Louis' cheating on me with Harry, my own fucking brother_! My sorrow quickly turns to pure fury.

     I push open the door Liam standing behind me. Louis and Harry break apart wide-eyed, gasping and turning their head's towards Liam, and I. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP?!" I yell, causing them to cringe-seeing me yelling this angry for the first time shocked them, I walked three steps closer to them,"-IS IT BECAUSE YOU BOTH WEREN'T EXPECTING US BACK YET?! ON OUR ANNIVERSARY TOMLINSON, REALLY?!?! HOW COULD YOU TWO?!?!?! HAROLD, I HAVE PUT UP WITH YOURGOD DAMN BULLYING FOR _ALL THESES FUCKING YEARS_ , AFTERWARDS FORGIVING YOU FOR WHAT EVER YOU DID, BUT _THIS_!!! THIS JUST DID IT! NO MORE TRYING TO SAY SORRY OR ASKING FOR MY DAMN FORGIVENESS THIS TIME, YOU DICKHEAD!!!" Liam then grabs Harry by thy arm muttering to him, 'we're going out back so I can yell at you', and going through the back door,"- _AND YOU LOUIS_!" I say as if his name was poisonous, walking up and standing directly in front of him causing him to cower back into the sofa with a facial expression mixed with guilt, sorrow, and regret, "I GAVE YOU A FUCKING CHANCE AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TAKING MY GIVING LIVE FOR GRANTED! Y-YOU K-KISS- NO! SNOG _MY BROTHER_ WHILE I'M GONE!-" he cuts me off quickly. "I didn't try to kiss him he k-kissed m-me first! Please believe me! He told me if I don't make out with him, he'd...!" he trails off while getting up and hugging me, putting his head on my chest. _Liar_.

     When I'm about to remove him, I feel my shirt getting soaked. I soften and relax a little, realizing I'm scaring him, "Louis? I'm sorry, no one deserves to be screamed at. Forgive me...?" he nods quietly and quickly, "I'm so sorry Marcy! It was a mistake!-" "What would he have done? If you hadn't snogged him? Harry, I mean?" I feel Louis stiffen under me, "H-he um... I can't tell you Marcel. It's not your business, and I hope you'll never know." I pull away from him, and look him in the eyes, "It is my business if you're my boyfriend. I'm packing my stuff and leaving. I'll be out and gone with in 30 minutes. You're lying Louis, you kissed him, he kissed you, does it matter? Either way one kissed back and didn't try stopping the other. One chance... One chance, Louis! Are you telling the truth, he forced you to kiss him?" when Louis shook his head, his face washed with guilt, and pain. My heart felt as if someone squeezing and stabbing it, I felt as if someone had just stolen all my happiness from me. Ignoring Louis, I sigh and turn and walk upstairs, grabbing the suitcase from under my bed and started packing my things.

     "You're leaving?" I don't look at him knowing it's Liam, I respond quietly, "I told you I was going to leave the pain. All Harry, Louis, and everyone else- except you, Hailey and Brianna- has ever done Is cause me pain... it was always: ' _Bully Marcel_ ', ' _Beat up the nerd_ ', ' _Call the loser names_ ', ' _Tell Marcel, he needs to get out of our lives',_ and more. I-I'm done, Liam. I'm done. I can't do this anymore, leaving will be good for me. When I'm ready I'll come back. Take care of Louis and Harry for me, okay? Even if I hate them, I love them. Just in two complete different ways. See you later, Liam." I grab my suitcase, and the few $900,000's I've been saving up, from gifts, my grandparents wills, contests, etc.  
I head downstairs and out the door. Ignoring Harry and Louis' protests I put my suitcase in the back seat of my car, get in-buckling up- glancing at the three guys I wont see for a while one last time, and start the car, then driving off to the airport to go somewhere far away from Cheshire. **America**.

Liam POV:

     We watch as Marcel's car disappears down the road, and I know we won't see him for a while. Looking over to see Louis' head burried in Harry's chest, harry rubbing his back, angers me. "OH SO YOU THINK SINCE MARCEL LEFT ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS CUDDLE UP TO EACHOTHER?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!! NO WONDER MARCEL LEFT YOU, LOUIS! YOU'RE BASICALLY DATING HARRY, THAT FUCKING SNOG TOLD US IT'S TRUE AND YOU ARE!" I yell at them in fury, now there's one thing you should know.

     Louis may have a _soft_  side for Marcel, a big soft side for Marcel. When Marcel's around he's sweet, kind, nice, he's basically a big baby, but... when Marcel isn't around he's mean, an asshole, a jerk to everone, heck he's the complete opposite of Marcel's Louis! So the second I finished yelling at them, Louis' bitchy-asshole side came out, and Harry's... normal(for me) assole side came out, since we're all enemies.

     Louis came up to me and pushed me a little, and said "Who the fuck do you think you are? I went to Harry and hugged him because he's my best fucking friend, and I'm upset! You're the fucker who did that shit to us and then left the gang! You have no clue-", My eyes grew dark and and I calmly cut him off, "You guys don't know shit about me!" at that moment Niall and Zayn arrived keeping quiet like Harry, remembering the last time Louis and I fought it wasn't pretty, which was years ago.

He chuckled darkly, "'You guys don't know shit about me', we were frie- in the same gang for years, Payne, years! And then.. t-then you d-did that to us and left with out a sorry, only to come back to school days later i-ignoring us! Do you know how it feels to be hurt by one of your own bestfriends? To see them laugh at you with you guys enemies? To leave you for popularity? Probably not, huh Liam? Y-yeah well Harry, Niall, Zayn, and I do! Wanna know why we do? 'Cause you did those things to us Liam! But that isn't the worst part! Knowing you smile, Laugh, and are happy without us is! Why?" All the boys look at me wondering the same as Louis, ' _why_ ', I sigh knowing it's about time I get the truth out. _All of it._

"I was forced." I say quietly, "Aaaaand?" Rolling my eyes I continue, "This is was happened the day I did that to you..."

\- Flashback -

**_I was walkng to the Styles house, when Zac Efron and Stanley Lucas came up to me. "Ey, Liam! Wuddup buddy?" Zac said acting overly nice, clamping a hand on my upper back._ **

**_I looked straight emotionless, "Going to Harry's house." I thought keeping it short and simple would work but sadly it didn't._ **

**_"Why don't you join the populars? I mean, if you left them punks you'd gain more friends! And I-" I had cut him off a little upset, "No. I'm not leaving my friends behind for popularity and my enemies! Just no." I was so upset they had even thought of saying that to me!_ **

**_When they saw I was not giving in they got really mad. "If you don't I'll tell 'em! And I'll ruin Tommo's chances of being with nerdy Styles! Yeah, we know, the populars, about Tommo loving the nerd and you loving his punk brother." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I tried playing it cool and saying none of it was true, but he wasn't having it._ **

**_"Liar, Stan and I already know how you and Tommo have heart eyes for the Styles twins. Hahaha You're ditching them for us, and now you're also gonna help pull an embarrassing prank on them, and your not gonna say anything to 'em 'bout it- no better you'll ignore 'em! GOT IT, and if you don't (hahaha) let's just say the Styles' twins will-I don't know- have a freak accident, by accidently tripping over the clift up on Marcariono (A/N made it up) Mountain! And no one will believe you if you tell them it was me! My dads the head cop!" He said it with such confidence, I believed what he had said._ **

**_So by the end of the day the whole school had seen you all with you hair gone from the hair remover I replaced the shampoo with, the light pink shirts and hot pink pants I gave you lots instead of you normal clothes and embarrassing photos of when you were younger taped all over school. Zac kept threatening me with the same fucking threat to this day, and I couldn't take any chances, I had to keep them, Marcel and Harry, safe. Even the rest of my gang-you guys-even though Zac and Stanley only said it'd happen to the twins.. I had to protect you all. So I did._ **

~ Flashback Over ~

     "I ditched you guys because I had to, not because I wanted to. You may see ways I could have gotten out of it, but no. I had to do it that way. I had to. I just- I couldnt - wouldn't risk it! I'm sorry I hadn't told you before, but that was a rule 'Ignore the Rogue at all times'. Now they aren't the boss of me, and the don't need me they have girlfriends and so they let me come back into you lives. I knew you wouldn't want me to come back, so I became Marcel's friend first as a start, and I was jocking around that day at the Cafe (jeez Tomlinson) I only have eyes for one Styles' twin, and its not Marcel. *cough* Harry..." Looking him directly in the eyes, catching a bit of pink in his flawless cheeks.

"B-but now that this has happened.." i looked between Louis and Harry, shacking my head alowly and chuckling softly, "I understand, I understand why Marcel left. He was heartbroken, hurt, betrayed, cheated, and pained all at once. Now, who knows when he'll be back! And if he does, when or if he'll trust you and talk to you again. You two should be ashamed of your self! Think of it! Think of what you did today! In just TWO hours, it went from Louis lyng in bed with Marcel and Harry watching football with the boys and I, to Marcel leaving because his so-called-boyfriend's lips were locked with another! Just-just think about this question: _Was it worth it_?" I finished before I turned down the road and left to go home until tomorrow when I sadly have to come back.

Author's POV:

The only two things on the four boys minds were: 'He left us to protect us, god we're ass hole idiots', and for the boys-mostly, Harry, was:

' _He loves Harry_?!'  

(Harry's thought: ' _He loves me_?!'

•:•:•


	9. Chapter 5

Liam POV: (The next morning)

        I decided against going back to Harry's, instead to just have a lazy day and think. I used to think Harry's the one i'm in love with, the one for me. I used to feel a spark everytime we'd beat eachother unconscious, even though it was a dim spark it was stil something and I felt it. 

        The thing is, I felt electricity rrun through me when Marcel and I hugged at the café that one day. I'm not denying it anymore, _I have feelings for Marcel._

         I can't just go and take him from Louis though, then I remember I had Marcel first and Louis snatched him from me, but I'm not like them, I can't steal something or someone from anyone. Not now, Not ever. _Well, it's not stealing if Marcel dumped him, is it?_

' ** _But I loved Harry_** ', I thought.

' _Looks can make you fall and you fell for both of them, who's personality do you like more? It's you who decides which one you actually love,_ ' the other voice in my head said.

' _So I love both of them_.'

' _Look who's using their brain_ ', he voice said.

        I'm in love with Marcel but also Harry.  Harry wants Louis, but Louis wants Marcel, who no longer is around. Harry is going to an Art school in 4 months, we'll never see him again since the school's half way across the world. He said he wasn't coming back and wants Louis to go with him, Louis is is still waiting for Marcel even after everything he's put Marcel through. _Marcel deserves better_.

        I lay back on my couch turning the TV off to rest for a while. I may be in love with Marcel also, but I have always loved Harry. I can't let him go to that school alone.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to try harder to win Harry's heart_.

•:•:•

Marcel's POV:

        I gave the security guard my ticket and walked on the plane. I can't believe I'm going to America. _Alone_. I have to do this though. What Louis and Harry did hurt me and I don't want to see there faces for a while. 

         _Should I really join a gang just because of this_? I like my normal self, even though I changed my clothes style doesn't mean I wont wear my glasses sometimes. I may even slick my hair back on occasions.

          I walk to the seat my ticket said I was sitting at, when I got there I saw a guy sitting on the isle seat. Good, I like the window seat. His back was to me, tapping his shoulder I said, "Excuse me? Could you move a little so I could get throu- _LOUIS_?!"

        He looked at me as confused while I was staring back at him. I quickly got in the middle seat, "Louis Tomlinson! **What are you doing here**? How'd you know I was going to America? Why are yo-" I cut myself off, noticing his tattoos on his chest were no longer present. 

         _As if they were never there_. In fact, he had no tattoos on his skin as far as I could see. Even the bird tattoo that was on his right arm was gone. _How the hell_...? Cutting off my train of thought, the boy talked after finally ending his shocked state for me yelling at him.

         "I'm really sorry love, but I don't know any Louis. My names Lewis by the way. Feel free to call me Lew." He finished, holding out his hand for me to shake, which I did. I noticed how small he was compared to me. _He looked like the innocent version of Louis. His voice was soft, sweet, and feminine. Jesus, he's just perfect._

        He looked maybe an inch or two shorter than Louis. and you could tell he had a girl's ass like Louis. Maybe bigger. Putting on a charming smile I rested my head on my fist, "I'm Marcel Styles. You can call me Marcy, if you'd like. Since you happen to be so pretty." As he giggled and blushed, I gently grabbed his smaller hand in my large one then continued, "How about you and I get to know a little about each other, then when the plane lands I take you out to lunch?" 

        He nodded as he smiled shyly. The flushed face boy bit his lip looking away. "I would love to. Um, the last guy who took me out was my ex-boyfriend, he was a bit abusive towards me, he cheated then left saying something along the lines of, 'Your not worth it anymore, don't expect me to ever come back, bitch.'" I stared at him quietly observing him.  _How could anyone say that to him?_

        I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across his cheek bone, "Lew, my boyfriend recently cheated on me. A month after I took his fucking virginity and on our three month anniversary at that. _Worst part_? He cheated with my twin brother. I guess it's because my brother is in the same gang, but that doesn't excuse him. He even abused me with his gang before we even got together, a horrible man he was. But I found someone better, way better." That was the start of a beautiful relationship with the sweetest person I could know.

Marcel POV:

\- Skipping two months -

     Lewis and I just stepped off the plane after being in America for nearly three months. We missed Cheshire so we came back. _I can't wait to start a life with him_. It turns out that Lewis lived 40 minutes away from me, and went to a different school.

     After a lot of talking he agreed to staying at Harry and my place with me, sharing me room. Good thing mum moved out for us. Luckily, he absolutely  _hates_ cheaters, so I wont have a problem in that department. "Marcy, I'm going to the restroom real quick. I'll meet you at the entance of the airport."

     Chuckling I nodded, he always has to freshen up before meeting people. It's adorable. Knowing he's about to meet Harry, Liam, Louis, he just had to freshen up. I tell him he's perfect the way he is, but he ignores me and of course he still freshens up. Lewis and I both decided he would be like a surprise to the boys, because they don't know about him yet. _I can't wait to show off my wonderful boyfriend._

•:•:•

     I waited at the entrance for about five minutes, and the next thing I know three bodies are on top of me. I hear Liam ask woth excitment in his voice, "Marcel! I missed you! How was America?!"

     Next thing I know, Harry starts to ramble, "Marcel, don't ever leave again! I'm so sorry about what happened. It was a mistake. The kiss between Louis and I, it meant nothing." Before I get a chance to say anything, I hear, "Did you have fun, Marcel?" Come from Louis.

     Pushing them off of me I replied panting, "America was _amazing_ , Liam. God, I loved it. Uh, Harry the past is the past. It's whatever now. And yes, I had the most fun I've ever had, Louis." I give them a small smile and Liam starts talking again, "Good, now let's fix this shit between you and Loui-" He's interrupted but someone jumping on my back, kissing my neck and causing me to fall. _I love him so much_.

"MARCY! I FOUND YOU! Yayyy, _OHMYGOD, THERE WAS A HOBO LIKE TEN FEET AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE, SO I GAVE HIM $40! I'M SORRY_ , he looked so hungry" Lewis yelled, whispering at the end.

     Pecking his lips, "It's fine, love." Then I turned to the guys who stood there wide eyed, mouths gaped, "Heh, boys, this is Lewis. My adorable little boyfriend. Baby this is, Liam-" I pointed to each of them saying their names. "My brother Harry, and- uh- that's Louis." He smiled as he shook each of their hands. He became shy and said, "It's nice to meet you all."

     Lewis got into Liam's car as siin as we got to the parking lot, all the guys getting in before Louis and I. The last thing I heard before we got in was, "So, I've been replaced with Mr. Cute and Innocent. _Fan-fucking-tastic_." come from Louis. I scoff and whisper to him, "No, I moved on, and got a _good boyfriend_." knowing he'll read between the lines.

 


	10. Chapter 6

Marcel POV:

     Lewis and I sat on the love seat while Liam, Harry, and Louis sat on the couch across from us. "So how did you meet?" I turned to Liam to answer his question, "I met this cutie on the plane when I left months ago. Fell in love right away," I turned to Lewis politely and quietly saying, "Tell the whole story please? I'm going to the restroom." He nods and with that I went towards the bathroom.

Louis POV:

     Marcel went to the bathroom leaving Lewis to tell their little fucking love story. _I can't believe he loves someone else_. He wants someone else now. He cares about someone else. He has someone else. Yet here I am, still fucking in love with him!

     Lewis broke me out of my thoughts by talking. "Um, well I was sitting in an aisle seat and Marcy tapped me on the shoulder, wanting to get to the window seat, and when I turned around all I saw was a really cute guy who called me 'Louis'," he stopped talking for a second looking at me, "When he found out I wasn't Louis and we talked, and he introduced himself saying the cheekiest thing ever-" "'You can call me Marcy since your so pretty.'" Marcel cut Lewis off jumping over the loveseat kissing Lewis on the lips.

     I turned away not having the strength to watch the love of my life kiss another. I turned around hearing Lewis asking me a question. "So your the famous 'Louis' that Marcy told me about? Oh and that is your lover Harry? Haha, I can't forget Liam, ' _the nicest person I could meet_ '?" I narrow my eyes at Lewis in anger, "We're not fucking ' _lovers_ ' you dumb bitch!" I instantly regret having said that as Marcel quickly stands up walking to the door with an upset and crying boyfriend by his side. "When you learn how to fucking treat guests then we'll be back! He already had to be call names and get yelled at by his stupud ass ex, he doesn't need more people yelling at him!" With that the door slammed, "That was... um-bye!" Liam was out the door quickly.

     Harry grabbed my arm saying, "Louis you're cranky and tired. Plus, that was very rude to do to Lewis, from the sound of it he has been abused Louis! So tomorrow you'll say sorry, now off to bed!" Groaning I reply with, "But it's only 3pm!-" of course he cuts me off, "7 pm, The airport isn't close to this house smart ass."

With that I head off to the guest bedroom and Harry to his.

Liam POV:

     I knocked on Harry's door, today I'm telling Harry about my feelings. I figured I don't want to lose him before I even got a chance to have him. I know he is at least Bi, considering he kissed Louis.

     The door opened revealing Harry: hair sticking out in places, shirtless, and looking tired. "Hey Liam, would you like to come in?" he said stretching, smiling a little, revealing some dimples.

     I looked at him, standing up straight, "No, this should be quick. Harry, I have known you for years. -" "Liam, I don't want a speech." I blush a little, noticing I was about to give a speech. "Sorry, Harry basically when I look into your eyes, I see life. When I hear your laugh, I feel happiness. When I see your smile, I see Kindness. But most importantly when I look at you, I see beauty. Harry I love,-" I'm cut off by a pair of plump, soft, warm lips. I instantly kiss back, happy.

Pulling back, I'm shock. _I just fucking kissed Harry Styles. No, he kissed me_. "Love, you talk way to much. Now... Be mine?" Instead of answering I put my lips back on his, muttering a quiet, 'Cliché, much' causing him to laugh.

"HARRY I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" "OKAY, BYE." I turn to look at Harry, "when did Marcel get back?" He replies, "Late last night." Sighing I realize, my life is just perfect right now.

-:-:-:-

Lewis POV:

      _Marcel loves Louis_. That's all I know, I could see it when he would always talk about him, also when he saw Louis yesterday. Truth be told, I'm not jealous at all. _I'm happy_ , it was easier to break it off.

     I do love him, but I'm not in love with him. I haven't found my love yet, but I know it isn't Marcel. I can't keep him from getting his real love anyways, even if they guy is a complete ass.

       That is why I'm packing up to go back home. I feel as if this is a story, but not one I am suppose to be in, nor am I meant to be in it. Marcel went out for a walk, leaving me time to pack. I finish packing my things, and put them into the taxi that was patiently waiting for me.   _Luck Marcel_. And with that I get in the taxi smiling.

-:-:-:-

Marcel POV:

     I was walking to Harry and my house to go see Louis. Lewis broke up with me because he says I'm still in love with Louis. _That's true, I am so in love with Louis,_ I have this huge ache in my chest even thinking about him being with another. It upsets me even knowing his lips have touched another.

     As I'm walking I bump into someone smaller than me. Petite, and girly is all I know. Hearing a squeal as they fall, I catch them. "Oops!" "H-hi" I hear a feminine voice say, opening their beautiful crystal clear eyes. Louis swallows hard before say. "I will wait for you, because I love you, M-marcy-" Cutting him off I saw, "I love you too, boo. Lewis showed me that I don't love him, nor did I stay with him. So... Will you, Louis Tomlinson, be mine again?"

He looks into my eyes again, blushing madly, and smiling that cute little smile he always has. "Marcel, I have always been yours. And I always will be." I smile kissing him passionately before saying, "The same goes for me beautiful."

     Biting his lip, blushing, Louis starts say, "Marcy, I'm far from beautifu-" "Your more beautiful than anyone I know Louis. You define beauty. You make Flower fields and model's look ugly. Your addictive voice, your pretty curves, and you crystal clear blue eyes, with that little amount of green around the pupil. You're so beautiful, It should be illegal."

     Laughing, blushing crimson, and smiling very widely, making himself look innocent as ever, Louis pecks my lips once more. "Marcy, I love you so much. Let's go back to your house. Who knows what Lirry's doing. I caught them snogging earlier." As I bark out a laugh, Louis intertwines our hands, grabbing my right bicep with his right hand, leaning towards me.

_God, I love this boy._

 


	11. Chapter 7

  
Marcel POV:

     Louis and I got to Harry and my house to witness Lirry in the moment, if you catch my drift- covering Louis' eyes I lead him upstairs to my room, knowing the two downstairs are oblivious to our presence.

     I really don't know what to say or do. _I think I want to marry him, but wouldn't that be to sudden_? I'll wait. We have known eachother for years, though not being together, so i think that counts for something. I look at Louis, noticing he's still standing along with me. "Louis, I know we haven't been together that long, and that we just got back together, but would you ever consider marriage between us?"

     Shock. That is all that is on his face, next I see pure excitement and happiness. "You thought about marrying me? You want to marry me someday? Oh- um - yes i would consider it any day." Hearing those words and watching him blush is the cutest thing I have ever witnessed. I wrap my arms around him, before kissing him passionately.

     "Good, because for future notice I will need that assurance. It would be awkward popping the question in a few years and you saying no." I joke, causing Louis and myself to laugh. "Seriously though, I love you, and of course i have thought and i do want it someday."

     Hearing this Louis blushed, getting out of my grip and going over to my bed.  
_He is so adorable and he doesn't even know_. I mean, if he were a world wide famous singer, then I am quite positive he would have girls on cloud nine because of him and well him.

     I take notice Louis' weak side comes out when he's around be, and by now i have found out i am the dominate one in our relationship, it's not a bad thing, he's perfect and his feminine features and behaviors fit his position in this relationship. I stare at him a bit more noting that he blushes madly when I even look at him, I love that I have that effect on him.

     "Marcy, stop staring and come cuddle with me and watch romantic movies!" Obligating and muttering ' _so feminine like, perfect_ ' under my breath, whilst causing him to pout, going over to my bed and wrapping my arm around his small curvy waist, he snuggles in my chest. "I'm not feminine-like, Marcy!" hearing that come out of his mouth I chuckle a bit.

     "Boo, everything about you is feminine-like. You go all soft and weak when your around me, but it's okay I like that side of you. It's adorable and sexy. Besides babe, It shows who's the dominate one in this relationship." I finish, causing him to hum in agreement about what I said. Smiling at the boy holding, I kiss his lips softly, while rubbing his waist and lower back. Then I remove my mouth from his, going to his sweet spot on his neck, "I have to re-mark what is mine, baby." With that I get to work on what is rightfully mine, hearing pretty little moans come from the beauty under me.

:-:-:-:

Harry POV:

     Breathing heavily, both Liam and I lay next to one another covered in his cum. Yes, I topped. I get up, causing Liam to sit up a little too fast, because he groans. Rolling my eyes, "What are you doing, love?" The hottest thing ever happens, he blushes.

     "Um, I-I was just going to a-ask, wh-ere yo-our going?" He replies stuttering, and rubbing his bum. Smirking, I continue walking to the kitchen, "I'm going to making my wonderful boyfriend lunch, then I'm going to cuddle with him for the rest of the day. I walk into the kitchen preparing grilled cheese.

     After I'm done with it, I hear moans from upstairs. Marcel has changed so much since that day in the café. Hailey doesn't even come around anymore, and Niall and Zayn usually hang out with each other. I heard Hailey and Niall, became 'Niley'. Marcel has his grades at A's, but he isn't that scared individual he was before. I'm proud, yeah I'm still mad at myself for bullying him, but he forgave us when he got Louis.

     I walk into the living room, seeing Liam watching SpongeBob, giving him the grilled cheese. When Liam starts eating as I sit down, pulling him into my lap. "Styles, you better not get hard from this! We haven't even put clothes on yet!" I wrap my arms around him kissing his shoulder.

     "Watch your show." We watch SpongeBob for another 30 minutes, me mostly debating on saying it or not. After the shows over, Sam and Cat comes on. I look at Liam, seeing him laugh at something that happens on the show. When he notices me watching him, "What? Why are you staring at me like that? Is something wrong?" My response is simple and I'm glad I said it first, and he doesn't have to say it back yet, but I know he feels the same, by the smile that appears on hi face. I smile kissing hi cheek, looking into his eyes, so he knows I'm being passionate and telling the complete truth saying this.

"I love you, Liam."

 

Marcel POV:

 

     " ** _A year later, after we finished high school, your father proposed. It made me heart melt, we were having a little party, reunion you could say, having not seen your Uncles in a year due to them being across the world for Harry's Uni or job -I can't remember- and our mum being away for work. We were in the middle of dinner and your father just got up quieting everyone down, then he got down on one knee proposing. I cried, telling him 'A thousand yes's', and not long after your uncles got engaged also. That's how your father and I, and your uncles, all got together. Perfect, if you ask me._** " I finish, telling my 26 year old daughter, looking over seeing everyone looking at me in awe.

     I look back at Willa, smiling softly, seeing those big blue eyes she got from him, and curly hair from Gemma being our sergeant then looking at another pair of blue eyes, identical to my daughter's but older, make their way towards me. "Love, that was perfect. You tell the story great, I love you." He says smiling at me, 48 years old looking handsome as ever still, before wrapping his arms around my waist as he sits down on the love seat next to me.

     I look at everyone here, Gemma, Harry and Liam, Willa, her fiancé Damian, Zayn and Perrie, and Niall and his daughter Ana, along with Harry and Liam's 24 year old daughter Kayla. "Wait, what ever happened to Hailey?" Kayla asked, unknowingly causing Niall to look away. I sigh and think about to how it happened, "She died a few months after giving birth to Ana, she was driving to the store when her car crashed into someone else's. She didnt make it, died instantly actually. It was very heartbreaking, knowing I would never see my best friend again. Knowing she'd never see her daughter grow up or grow old with Niall and us. We still miss her."

     Things changed so much in the past 31 years. It's truly amazing, I kiss Louis, still feeling those same old sparks I felt from our first kiss. "Isn't it amazing that we've been together for 31 years? That we're still going strong?" I ask, looking at Louis again, I wrap my arms around his neck, loving the feeling of his arms around my waist.

     He kisses me once again, before pulling away, smiling at me, "Of course, love, it's incredible. I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you so, so, so much. Nothing could, would, and will never replace you, Marcy." There he goes again, making me blush. even after all these years he still does it.

      _He's perfect_. Well, my definition of perfection, I bet if I looked up a dictionary the word 'Perfection' that Louis' picture would be right under it. Heh, old joke but what do you expect? I'm old too. This man doesn't understand what he does to me, I don't think he ever will.

     My life isn't perfect, and I'm not saying it ever will be perfect, but it's great. Louis and I have had our fights and disagreements, but it only ever made our marriage stronger, and like Louis said, "I wouldn't change it for the would."

     I'm happy I got to share my story to our daughter, Willa, before my life-time was over. Hopefully she'll tell her children about their grandpas' story. _The story about **loving him**_.

 


End file.
